Something New
by THE-MAN-IN-THE-CORNER
Summary: When Percy Jackson takes his best friend to London for the 2012 Olympics' he wants to finally make his move on her. Will he be able to get the gold and the girl. Sparks fly in the pool, on the podium, and after curfew.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank Avatard1234 for his help in this new fanfic I am intending to write. I hope you enjoy this and don't hold back with advice. Flames welcome, will be looked at and if valid thanked.

I own nothing, but the plot and the copying, transforming, and combining. ;)

Prolouge

Percy POV two years ago

The first time I ever saw Annabeth Chase was on a hospital bed. She was recovering from a car accident she had gotten in with Thalia, and I was her ride home. The accident was very minor and the ambulance just wanted them to come in as a precaution. They wanted Thalia to stay overnight because of a was four o'clock in the morning and I was possibly in the worst mood in the hospital. Although I hadn't just gotten hit on the way to a friend's house, I guess I was what you could say in a pretty bratty mood.

My friend Thalia had asked me to pick up a friend for her, what she didn't tell me was that I would have to go to a hospital to pick her up, until I had already left her house . Along with a couple choice words about how if I wanted to fool around with this girl I was going to have to go through her, and when my rebuttal argument started all I got was a first name. Then she said that she was going to sleep and if she woke her up she would call security. Thalia is what I would call a misunderstoodperson. So when I asked the lady for Annabeth, there of course had to be three people named Annabeth when I asked the lady.

She gave their pictures and with my hopes up I chose the blonde, tan, and athletic looking girl with Chase as her last name . She was in room 1234 (Thanks Avatard) and if I knew what I was getting myself into, I most definitely choose the brunet.

I'll admit my first conversation with the girl wasn't exactly what I called suave. It was pretty much me asking if she was Thalia's friend and she answering yes in a voice I usually would've talked to more but all I said was " I'm waiting outside, when your done I'm taking you home." And I shut the door without a second glance. Then take a seat on very uncomfortable bench,

I sit there for a few moments until the door creaks open. Then in a beautiful, but clearly annoyed voice she tells me "I've been waiting for you, can we go now" she most defiantly wasn't being quiet about it and I hear snickers form other young nurses and a "ah young love" from an older nurse. I stand up with all the dignity I can muster and walk out to my new Mercedes-Benz M Brace 2. She admires my car for a moment but then in an arrogant tone she states "I've seen better", and gets into the car.

"So where did you get it" it was evident that she was talking about the car. "It part of an endorsement deal, I'm Percy Jackson the Olympic swimmer" now she would finally respect me at the least. "You're not Ryan Locke or Michael Phelps, why would they give you this car." She obviously doesn't keep up with swimming. "They are so old; I'm the new number one."

"So where do you live" I ask in the most polite voice I can manage. "I'm staying with Thalia" does she know what the word small talk means. "So what brings you too New York." Finally she talks about something nicely she goes into her own little world of architecture and it interests me. Then she asks about me. "I'm gearing up for the Olympics' in 2012." This excites her "You mean the one in London, I've always wanted to go there, to see all the famous architecture." And like the nice guy I am I compliment her knowledge.

This brings her up short. She then asks puzzled "How old are you, I'm only sixteen" I guess I see what she says I am six foot two and drive a sports car so I can see what she's getting at. "Don't worry I'm sixteen two, I'll be a junior next year at Goode high" she then lights up " Finally someone that can tell me about that school, my parents are coming up north soon and they let me stay with my friend Thalia so I can get used to the city." She explains, then continues "That's if you would like too." I take a leap of faith and say "What are friends for" as we pull up to Thalia's house she smiles at that statement.

"I guess I will tell you about it another day" I say in hope of seeing her soon. "How about Wednesday, at the star bucks on 13th street" I say hopefully, she then adds "let's say three thirty-ish" Then in my most alluring voice "It's a date"

Then she blushes and does something she won't do to me again for two years. She kisses me on the cheek. Then she blushes and walks away from my surprised face and into Thalia's door. I know that his is a feeling I won't forget for a long time. Then I whisper to myself "You don't even know her that well. " Though at the moment I could couldn't careless, Annabeth is a name I will always remember. So I drive home and get to my apartment, let mom know that I'm home but not before a bit of interrogation.

Mom asks where I was and the usual about how I need to let her know I'm going somewhere. Then literary as I lay down in my bed my alarm clock sounds. Time for another day of Percy Jackson Training, nothing makes me more happy. So I get up with a smile plastered to my face thinking about my next meeting with Annabeth Chase

That was two years ago though and even if I didn't know it things for me were going to take a turn for the scandalous.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Something New " the next chapter will be written 1 year ago then we will go into present time. Advice is appreciated and I will update as soon as I get the chance.

If you want to give an Idea for a story line just tell me

By ,

THE-MAN-IN-THE-CORNER


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank…. Athena the Emo One…for being my first reviewer. Hope you enjoy the second chapter of "Some thing New". Remember advice wanted, listened to, and always appreciated.

Percy POV 1 year later

As the bell rung signifying another school year had passed, I turned to my left to see Nico, and then to my right to see ….air where my best friend Annabeth Chase usually is. Nico never to let something go unnoticed says "She's with Luke, again" Does Nico have to bring that up at every chance? "I know where she is Nico, I just don't know why" Nico never one to let it drop says "She's always with him because she's hisgirl friend." Nico seeing my sad face adds "I know this is you guy's day, but she's been way more different towards us ever since she started dating, the entire school."

Nico's honesty stops me in my tracks; Nico knowing that he went too far pats my shoulder mutters an apology and walks away. I guess the truth hurts but that doesn't change the truth.

And to add to my problems Annabeth chooses this time to walk up to me. "What were you talking to Nico about?" "Nothing "I reply half heartedly. I can see she doesn't buy it but doesn't press, she instead says "I guess I'll see you at our usual spot." I am tempted to walk away and let her sit at the starbucks alone because she has once again forgotten our plans.

"We're supposed to go to Thalia's for a sleepover, Nico will be there too." Cue usual apology "I'm so sorry Percy I just forgot, I might be a bit late." "Why" I ask a bit harshly but Annabeth lets it slide. "I'll be at the senior bonfire; you can come if you like." This is her form of an invitation, and I can't say no to Annabeth. "I'll meet you at your house to pick you up and then we can both go to the sleepover together." I then walk out of the hall and to my car then start my drive home.

Then as if from the heavens a song starts to play on the radio, I hate it so much that it takes my mind off Annabeth and all of our problems. Then I just turn the radio off and continue my ride home in silence.

Like all of the other parties Annabeth goes to it is dress to impress. So I pick out a pair of Kaki Abercrombie shorts and a Black Muscle shirt hoping to catch a girl's eye. Though it won't be in vain, over the years girls have shown attraction to me but Annabeth is the only girl for me. Annabeth always says I could be hot if only I did something with my short raven black hair, but it fits in my swimming cap so I don't change it.

Once again like every time I pick up Annabeth, she isn't ready to leave. I walk to the Chase's household and knock on the door; they must have seen me pull up because they say come in almost immediately. Standing in the entry way is Annabeth in a skimpy little black number with a deep-V neckline. This girl isn't the Annabeth I know, the one who would gush when architecture was brought up. This is popular Annabeth the one who forgets her friends and has had more boyfriends then I can count.

When Annabeth sees me I am greeted by an "Always cleaning up well seaweed brain, are we ready to leave." I can tell by the way she winks that need to play the role of her boyfriend. "Of course we are." As I snake my arm around her waist and pull her closer. Her parents immediately relax, as her stepbrothers make gagging reactions to the romance of the fake situation. Fredrick says the usual have her home on time.

"We're both spending the night at Thalia's place." He asks no questions because he trusts me, but if his daughter gets hurt I know who will be blamed. "But she's safe with me." He then says "be safe" more to his daughter than to me and flashes me a look. I know exactly what he means; I'm supposed to make sure she doesn't do anything that could get her in trouble.

When we get to our car we ride to the bonfire in silence, there is nothing to be said. She breaks the silence as we pull up "I'm sorry you had to do that." I keep up the silent treatment and we part ways. She goes to her jock of a boyfriend and his friends while I find a seat on a log. I quickly the sun sets and the real fun begins, girls sit beside me coming and going in a daze until a girl I recognize comes along. Completely sober and with a French accent to boot, Zoe Nightshade has sat down beside me and is actually the only person at this party I know, she is also on the U.S. Olympic team as a gymnast.

She starts the conversation off awkwardly, as if she isn't used to talking to boys. "So what brings you here?" I answer back "I'm Annabeth ride." She seem confused by this and asks "Are you just a ride to her ?, she better realize what she has before somebody steals it from her." With this she scoots closer to me while leaning her head on my shoulder as I think about what she said.

Now it's my turn to question her "Why are you here with me and not with all the boys?, I think they miss you." I say commenting on their confused looks. "They don't want to _talk_." And I know exactly what she means. "Well you can say whatever to me, I'll listen to whatever you need to say" Realizing how close she is to me I wrap an arm around her tiny waist. She is so small compared to me sitting down, about five foot two, blonde hair, half tan half pale complexion, and strong facial features make her a thing of beauty.

I look down at her and she looks up at me, she starts to close the gap between us and I go to meet her in the middle turning my head to the side and we meet and pull back. She comes so close she is practically sitting in my lap and we close the distance again this time we stay locked and I soon feel her tongue asking to enter. I allow and we continue our dance of lips she smells like snow, clean and crisp. When we pull away for a breath she wraps her hands around my neck and sits completely in my lap. She then asks "Want to talk away from all this, with none of the staring, in your car?" So I take her hand and walk to my Mercedes. Though I do catch a glimpse of Annabeth's hurt face.

I don't know how long we sing, make silly faces, and take pictures of each other using a hairbrush as a microphone. Though we are awakened form our own private world by the angry face of Annabeth Chase.

Zoe taking the hint to leave says "Here's my number, Call Me Maybe." Referring to Carley Ray Jepson's hit song. She kisses me on the cheek and leaves her number on a piece of paper. "Bye" I say wishing she could stay, she makes me feel special giving me attention for a change.

Annabeth though is clearly not impressed by my choice of company. She rolls her eyes clearly annoyed, she takes a seat in my car and in a voice that I can tell isn't a good one she says "Can you just take me to my house." I nod my head thinking every profanity I can think of to myself. I don't understand though she can date whoever, whenever and she doesn't even care about me.

When I get to her house she gets out slams the door and I think I see a few tears slip from her eyes. I put my head on the wheel and think of what I could've done to make her so upset. Not in the mood to party I call Nico and tell him I'm feeling a bit tired and hang up before I am asked many more questions.

By the time I get home I myself am upset and I call Annabeth, when she doesn't answer I turn around and drive back to her house. By this time it is raining, and all I can think about is the Forest Gump scene with Bubba.

When I get to her house the light is on, and I know they must be worried about why Annabeth is acting like this. When Fredrick opens the door I can see that there is a hint of suspicion in his eyes. Not the usual trusting look that I usually get. My ties with the Chase family are being severed slowly but surely.

They let me by, the unanswered questions in their eyes are held back and they let me up the stairs to see their daughter.

When I get to her room I knock once softly almost losing my nerve but then I knock again harder and in the silence it seem too loud. I hear a small voice say "Go away" and by how torn up it sounds coming from my best friend I know that I will never forget this moment.

When I say her name and she hears my voice she finally opens the door and as I step through I am met with a left hook. She continues to attack me but I just grab her in a hug until she starts crying into my shoulder.

When the sobs that rack her entire body subside I finally have to ask "What happened" She answers finally calmed down "Luke broke up with me." Well who would've thought "Are you okay now though" she answers a bit too fast "Yeah, absolutely fantastic. " Confused I walk towards the door but not before I hear Annabeth in a small voice "So who were you with" I answer back unconcerned "Zoe Nightshade" she becomes blank unreadable as if I gave her the worst possible person. "Oh" is her only reply and I continue to walk away and again I am stopped by her words.

"Do you like me, as like more than a friend" I wish I could lie to her now more than ever. "Yes" and then in a smaller voice "I always kind of have." And with that I walk out of her room, as she brushed her hair behind her ear.

Like she always does when she's thinking.

… I don't know how to put a line ….

Author's note

Well how did you like chapter 2, now all you have to do is review

I made a rhyme, YaY 0.o

See you next time

Yours falsely

THE-MAN-IN-THE-CORNER


End file.
